five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Photo-Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is based off of a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, in which a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, a Donald Duck and Goofy head. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the empty suit standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man however escapes from the suit and leaves. __TOC__ Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored photo-negative. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. On the title screen of the original, it has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak a thinner version of this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a ghastly wide smile. It was that the Shade version of Photo-Negative Mickey will look like this. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with the Donald Duck Head. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in all but one camera (CAM 4) when active. Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, or, hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise, this will draw the Mickey costume out but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On the 2nd night, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, Bathroom, the Lounge, or the Office. Trivia * No matter which camera you disable, PN Mickey will always head back to Character Prep 1. This means PN Mickey might not have great hearing either, or it may not be as intelligent as it is believed to be. * PN Mickey always stares towards (or near) the cameras (except when lying down), and stares at the player when in the office. However, during its jumpscare, it appears to be looking in various directions, while waving its hands around randomly. It's possible that, due to his slight blindness, he has difficulty trying to find you even at close range. ** This might occur while trying to get to the office, as it wanders aimlessly around, and sometimes even goes back to lying down in Character Prep 1. ***However, if he jumpscares you while you're hiding in the desk, he crawls atop the desk towards the player. *Photo-Negative Mickey is one of four suits that are capable of speaking, the others being Oswald, Goofy, and Photo-Negative Minnie. Rumors/Theories *The image of Photo-Negative Mickey with human eyes could be a form of hallucination. **Additionally, Photo-Negative Mickey's human eyes may be Henry's eyes. ***Furthermore, the image of Photo-Negative Mickey with human eyes may come from the main menu of the full game. Bugs *According to eyewitness TwinklePhoenix in the remastered demo PN Mickey can teleport into the player's room and they have only a slight second to shut off your camera or else he will kill them. It is believed to be a coding crossover between Night 2 and Night 1's reflex time. A video of said reaction can be seen here. In the remastered demo, he can attack the player while using the camera. See also * Abandoned by Disney — The PN Mickey suit is the main focus of the story's ending. Category:Characters Category:Suit Category:Featured Articles